IHaunted Island
In Haunted Island, some ghosts have returned from the dead, and everyone's freaking out! Can you send the ghosts back to the dead, or will they continue to haunt the islanders forever?? Walkthrough First Stop: Main Street When you arrive on Haunted Island, everyone will be freaking out. Talk to the boy under your blimp, and he'll tell you some ghosts have come back from the dead. You'd better help. To get the stuff you need, you'll have to go to the Police Station, but for now you'll want to explore Main Street. The first stop is The Leaky Faucet cafe, a multiplayer room. Next door you'll find Molly's Bookstore.The rest of the shops all look closed down. Now would be a good time to check out that bookstore. Molly's Bookstore Once inside, go to the front desk (left) and ring the bell. Molly will come out. Tell her you're planning to hunt down the ghosts, and she'll give you a free copy of Ghost Hunting Techniques. She'll tell you the police station is looking for someone to hunt down the ghosts. After you leave, go down Main Street and exit to the left, and you'll be at Pumpkin Way. Pumpkin Way Pumpkin Way is where the police station is located. A few abandoned buildings over is the Spider Tower, The biggest building in Haunted Island. You can go left to get to the Cemetary, but for now head on over to the police station. The Police Station After you're inside, go to the front desk and talk to the policeman. He will tell you that there is a haunted mansion on the hill next to Main Street. Then he'll ask you if you want the ghost-hunting job. Answer yes, and he'll give you an Ectoplasmic Vacuum. '''He says he'd give you the key to the house, but first you'll need a partner. He says someone else had tried to apply to the job a few days ago. Maybe you could get him to be your partner, but first you'll have to find him. Now would be a good time to go to the Spider Tower. Spider Tower On the first floor, you'll see a man in a bellhop's outfit. Go to him and ask him if he knows anything about a boy who tried to apply for the ghost-hunting job. He'll tell that boy's name is Benny, and that he lives in Room 432. Talk to him again and he'll ask you if you know that the mayor lives in this building. Go to the elevator and wait for it to come down. When it comes, a lady will rush in before you. Go inside the elevator, and it will automaticaly go up. Talk to the lady, and she'll tell you the mayor was elected right after the ghosts appeared. The elevator will break down on Level 2,causing you and the lady to jump. The lady will run out, muttering that this was her floor anyway. Go out and explore the floor. When you pass Room 276, someone wearing a suit and top hat will come out and the door will knock you down. When you get up, the man will say that he is sorry and introduce himself as the mayor. He will apologize again, then run back inside and get something. When he comes out, he will be holding an extra '''Mayor's Suit. He will give it to you and tell you that if the elevator broke down you should take the stairs, at the other end of the hallway. He'll say sorry one more time, then rush off in the direction of the stairs. Huh. The mayor sure is friendly. A little too ''friendy, don't you think? And how did he know the elevator broke down? Oh well. It's probably just your imagination. For now, head up the stairs to Level 4. Go to 432 (there are numbers on the doors) and click the door to knock. Benny will come out. Ask him about being your partner at the ghost hunting job. He'll say sure and give you a '''Whistle.' He'll say whenever you need him, just blow the whistle and he'll come.Now,head outside and go to the cemetary. Category:Poptropica Ω Category:Ideas Category:Idea Category:Poptropica Island Ideas